


Вскрываемся

by north_venice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, more like Tony Is Suffering(tm), sorry - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На вопрос «как можно любить Тони Старка» правильным ответом будет «сорок два».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вскрываемся

_salut, c'est encore moi._  
salut, comment tu vas?  
le temps m'a paru très long.  
loin de la maison j'ai pensé à toi.

 

Под французский шансон стреляются только конченые придурки.

Тони начинает медленно ненавидеть Эдит Пиаф — он напевает «падам падам», когда очередной чиновник бросает ему в лицо оскорбления и повторяет в двадцатый раз, что он _ничего не сделал, чтобы предотвратить это,_ он напевает «вспомни любовь», когда ему кричат, что толку им от человека, который ничего в руках удержать не смог, никакого нет — Тони напевает «мои двадцать лет бьют в барабаны», пока роет себе самостоятельно очередную могилу, и просит Пятницу заказать сегодня ещё виски, потому что его запасы, кажется, подходят к концу, и это становится серьёзной проблемой.

Стив никогда не спрашивал, откуда в нём такая тяга к саморазрушению; Тони всегда надеялся, что он спросит, потому что тогда он смог бы просто уйти, хлопнув дверью. Проворачивать то же самое в пустом огромном доме оказывается совсем не так эффектно, как раньше в башне Мстителей.

Он откуда-то наизусть знает марсельезу — он обещает себе не сбегать с тонущего корабля, но правда в том, что он даже обещание, данное матери мёртвого ребёнка, сдержать не может. У него строчки из чужого письма в голове вертятся, он раз за разом пересохшими губами шепчет одни и те же фразы и надеется не сорваться, пока домой в машине едет с поднятыми стёклами.

_Ты вообще ничего не можешь, Тони, и перестань, пожалуйста, коситься в сторону ружья на стене. Это муляж._

— Стреляй.

Это мерзко, говоря по правде; ему хочется смеяться, потому что он оказался тем человеком, которому ничего даже не удосужились сказать лично — Тони смешно, потому что другой человек, распинавшийся о дружбе и важности команды, бросает его с клочком бумаги и пустотой в грудной клетке; Тони снова что-то не то себе придумал, но это нормальным в последнее время становится — не первая стадия шизофрении, по крайней мере, так что всё в порядке. Он ещё может функционировать.

Тони смеётся. Так громко, как только может. _Шрапнель из твоей груди уже давно извлекли, но даже это не вернуло тебя к жизни;_ какой вообще был смысл спасать кого-то, кто сам не верит, что у него всё ещё осталось сердце.

Ему не нужны трофеи, но телефон, вроде как, и правда может пригодиться, просто на случай, если что-то серьёзное произойдёт на самом деле; Тони думает, что это звучит достаточно убедительно, чтобы спрятать его в нижний ящик стола рядом с заряженным пистолетом. С собой не носишь, но, вроде как, всегда знаешь, где искать. Просто на всякий случай.

Запивая таблетки дешёвым алкоголем в грязном баре, где все слишком пьяны, чтобы узнать его лично, он решает, что стреляться будет под «grande amore». Итальянский — всегда хороший выбор, особенно если речь о кухне или женщинах. Ему подходит, самое то.

Тони уже давно знает, что отвечать на вопрос «как вообще кого-то вроде тебя любить можно». Тони всегда, улыбаясь и поправляя солнечные очки, отвечает «никак» и сваливает оттуда ко всем чертям; это, к слову, до сих пор работает. Пеппер говорила, что он всегда просто красуется; Тони кажется, что в какой-то момент он начал изливать душу камерам, но разницы никто не заметил. Не то чтобы он хотел обратного, в любом случае.

Тони Старк когда-то давно смотрел очень много дерьмовых фильмов, в основном ради хорошей музыки; Тони смотрит фильмы в основном потому, что ему нравится название. Он однажды пересказал сюжет чего-то из семьдесят девятого Кэпу просто потому, что тот не понял сути шутки про напалм — после часового объяснения ничего не изменилось. Тони тогда подумал, что он просто дерьмовый рассказчик; ему теперь кажется, что сути, может быть, и правда не было.

«Вскрываемся» — это пока что лучшая фраза в покере, в последний раз Тони с собой даже бритву принёс специально для такого случая, потому что момент был подходящий, но тогда у него снова ничего не вышло, эй, знаешь, люблю запах напалма по утрам, так вот, Пеппер теперь запретила ему к картам даже близко приближаться. Она может им гордиться — Тони Старк всё равно никогда хорошо в покер играть не умел, все эти штуки с чужими лицами и реакцией вообще не для него как-то, он умеет врать сам, но за столом они все такие, так что к картам он на самом деле больше не притрагивается. Пеппер тут, правда, больше нет — здесь тоже он проебался, но некоторые вещи просто _случаются_.

(Спустя столько лет он всё ещё считает, что может себя этим оправдать.)

— И что мне делать дальше?

Роуди пожимает плечами и перелистывает «жизнь в розовом цвете» в своём плейлисте на что-то другое. Тони успел забыть, когда в последний раз слушал нормальную музыку.

— Ты что-нибудь придумаешь.

Тони смеётся. Это то, что он делает — «что-нибудь придумывает». Роуди смотрит на него непонимающе, но он на самом деле прав: Тони Старк обязательно что-нибудь придумает. Если не сдохнет раньше от цирроза печени.

Такие, как он, должны были покончить с собой ещё лет двадцать назад, прежде чем у них появилась возможность уничтожить жизнь людей вокруг себя, прежде чем у них _вообще_ появились дорогие им люди — таких, как он, из больницы выписывают, уже зная, что он вернётся ещё пару раз так точно, потому что узел на петле завязал неправильно, это вообще-то практики требует, для таких всегда койка придержана, им врачи всегда улыбаются понимающе со словами «а, это снова вы» и «ну что, как обычно?», _всем привет, меня зовут Тони Старк, и я пытался покончить с собой, но как-то не вышло. Кто-нибудь знает, где здесь можно взять бесплатный кофе?_

У Тони в качестве пароля вместо даты рождения всегда было «капитан америка» — обхохочешься просто, отличная шутка, Тони, это самая большая ирония в его жизни сразу после попытки прострелить себе височную кость; то, что он выжил со шрапнелью возле сердца — уже само по себе ирония, всю его жизнь примерно так описать можно, Тони так и хочет сказать об этом Роуди, но тот снова едва ли не падает, не удержавшись на костылях, и слова застревают где-то в области трахеи. Где-то там же, в районе нижнего дыхательного пути, живёт его ненависть к себе, но об этом он Роуди тоже ничего сказать не может. Тони думает, что Стив бы понял; Стив такие вещи всегда понимал, даже если смотрел на него после этого, как на ненормального, но Стива рядом нихрена нет, и Тони всё ещё не может свыкнуться с этой мыслью.

Если Тони Старк перестанет смеяться, он, скорее всего, заплачет.

Когда Пеппер по телефону спрашивает, что у него с голосом, он говорит:

— Я в порядке.

Когда Пеппер спрашивает, почему его не было на последней встрече, он отвечает:

— Я в порядке.

Когда Пеппер спрашивает — её голос звучит холодно, кстати, он её ненависть с другой половины земного шара чувствует, у неё сейчас десять часов вечера и она смертельно устала, — она спрашивает, не пил ли он, а он говорит:

— Я в порядке.

Абонент временно не доступен, он слишком занят саморазрушением. Пожалуйста, не звоните больше.

_Тебе следовало тогда остаться в чёртовом космосе, Тони._

Он начинает ненавидеть бумажные письма — это, если честно, худшее, что могло с ним случиться, он не понимает, зачем это вообще было нужно, бумажные письма люди давно уже не пишут, все эти слова обычно вычерчиваются ровным почерком либо чтобы извиниться, либо чтобы напомнить тебе, насколько ты всё-таки облажался; всё было бы в разы проще, если бы Стив его тогда убил, потому что строчки куда-то в подкорку сознания въелись, даже если Тони его не перечитывал ни разу. Он то письмо не сжёг даже — просто выбросил. _Это ничерта не значит_ , сказал он себе. Какая ему вообще разница.

Он считал это личным достижением.

_Смотрите, меня зовут Тони Старк, и я выдержу._

Хуйня всё это. Он алкоголик, такие, как он, никогда не выдерживают — им только предлог дай, они сразу к бутылке тянутся, даже если на следующее утро от самого себя тошнить будет; Тони совершает ошибки, слишком много ошибок для одного человека, он однажды решил сделать хоть что-то правильно, но всё снова ко всем чертям пошло, это, наверное, знак божий или типа того; тебе следовало умереть ещё тогда, но ты почему-то за жизнь продолжаешь цепляться — очевидно, был какой-то великий смысл в том, чтобы вытащить осколки шрапнели из груди, а потом добровольно уничтожать собственную печень.

Могло бы быть хуже — вообще-то, не могло, но Тони так проще, если он это себе перед зеркалом повторит раз пять, прежде чем из ванной выйти и направиться к полке с виски.

Своему отражению он говорит:

— Ненавижу, когда ты смотришь на меня _так_.

Если ты сам в себе уже давно разочарован, то чего можно ожидать от других. Пеппер однажды сказала ему, что он чудесный — за пару месяцев до того, как сообщила, что больше так не может; это, наверное, тоже его вина, просто всем надо кого-то любить, просто, если повезёт, этим кем-то будет не Тони Старк. Обычно людям чертовски везёт; Тони продолжает надеяться, что кто-нибудь окажется неудачником настолько, что споткнётся однажды о его труп.

В оставленном ему Стивом телефоне только один номер — Тони обещает себе, что до ближайшего галактического вторжения он звонить точно не станет, потому что это было бы совсем тупо — совсем не в его духе, он смеётся, закидывая голову и больно ударяясь затылком о стену, он смеётся — ему терять, вообще-то, нечего, кроме разве что собственной гордости, письмо — это расписка о выброшенном на помойку мусоре, но, по крайней мере, всё было честно, это ты себе что-то выдумал, а Стиву всегда плевать как-то было, может, он сам по себе такой, но приоритеты всегда легко расставлять умел. Всего хорошего и спасибо за рыбу.

На вопрос «как можно любить Тони Старка» правильным ответом будет «сорок два».

Все алкоголики ищут повод, чтобы сорваться; Тони на ногах едва стоит и прижимает устаревший телефон к уху, боже правый, где он его вообще откопал, и дышит тяжело, но это потому, что ненависть живёт где-то в районе нижнего дыхательного пути — прямо там, в лёгких. Если ему повезёт, то он от неё же и сдохнет. Это будет честно.

— Тони?

Голос Стива звучит удивлённо — Тони этого достаточно, чтобы повесить трубку.

Это повторяется настолько часто, что становится даже не смешно уже, правда, но он ничего не может с этим сделать, это само собой каждый раз выходит, Тони не говорит ничего, просто сбрасывает, как только слышит голос на той стороне. Стив когда-нибудь не ответит — Тони в этот день, наверное, наберётся смелости спрыгнуть с крыши без костюма, надеясь, что Пятница не попытается его остановить — в её протоколах прописано на команды «мне страшно» и «я передумал» не реагировать. Тони Старк — тот самый мальчик из старой истории, вечно кричавший «волки»; до него никак не дойдёт, что люди начнут тебе верить только после того, как ты перестанешь им что-то доказывать, так что он продолжает говорить всем, что у него, кстати, есть сердце, шрапнель до него тогда не добралась, но всем как-то всё равно. Он, прочем, не может винить их за это.

Он на самом деле не знал, чего ожидал от Стива, но у него в голове всё ещё строчки из того письма обрывочными фразами вертятся, как старая шумящая пластинка, которую кто-то на повтор поставил; _мне жаль, что так получилось_ — нихрена тебе не жаль, Тони мстительно усмехается и наливает себе в стакан ещё виски, он собирается покончить с собой любым способом, уничтожить собственную печень — не самый худший. Он заходится кашлем и съезжает по стене вниз, в окно глядя; ему, кстати, не больно, его просто от самого себя тошнит, от Стива, от его письма — так обычно и происходит, что ты свои отношения с человеком переоцениваешь, всегда считаешь, что ты для кого-то важен, всегда думаешь, что ты для кого-то ценность представляешь, так бывает обычно с этой грёбаной безответной любовью в четырнадцать, которая, кстати, тоже мимо него как-то в те годы прошла — Тони списывает свою сентиментальность на старость и делает большой глоток.

_Вскрываемся._

— Стреляй.

Вижен говорит ему голосом, который ничего не выражает:

— Это неразумно. Пожалуйста, мистер Старк, положите пистолет на место.

Когда стреляешь себе в голову, всегда есть шанс, что ты выживешь. Тони Старк — одна сотая процента неудачников, которым обязательно так повезёт, просто потому что он такой по жизни.

(Всё, вообще-то, держится на тебе, но ты больше ничего не решаешь. На самом деле, ты никогда ничего не решал, но — сюрприз — только сейчас до тебя это реально начало доходить. Кто-то другой через пять лет мог бы изобрести лекарство от рака, кто-то другой через пять лет смог бы всё исправить и сделать всё лучше, кто-то другой мог бы стать свободнее, но ты будешь продолжать совершенствовать костюм железного человека, потому что всё, на что ты способен — это наносить краску на фасад.

Ты где-то проебался, Тони. Может быть, это значит, что пора что-то менять.

Может быть, это значит, что пора бы уже нажать на грёбаный спусковой крючок.

Лучше убить в себе личность самостоятельно, чем позволить это сделать кому-то другому — с сердцем это, кстати, так же работает, но ты как-то не просек фишку.)

Если ты думаешь, что если зашьешь себе грудь и вытащишь оттуда реактор, то сразу на человека станешь похож, то ты чертовски ошибаешься; ты костюм железного человека не просто так носить продолжаешь, тебе, наверное, ужасно грустно, когда ты снова наклоняешься над раковиной, прижимаясь лбом к холодной керамике, и тихо скулишь себе под нос «пожалуйста, не смотри на меня так»; ты надеешься, что в тебе больше от матери, чем от отца, но Мария всегда была хорошим человеком, а ты точно такой же сукин сын, каким был Говард. Тебе, наверное, очень жаль по ночам, но в основном только себя — Тони Старк, твои призраки носят чужие лица, они смотрят на тебя голубыми с зелёным глазами и обнимают тебя со спины, просто потому что ты убедил себя, что тебе это правда нужно, и тебе, вообще-то, всё равно, ты поступил правильно, так что какая разница, ты сделал всё, что мог сделать, ты пытался, правда, пытался — тебя всё ещё тошнит от самого себя. Никакого человека за твоей спиной, конечно же, нет.

Можешь ненавидеть людей сколько угодно, но правда в том, что ты без человека рядом жить не можешь; Тони Старк всё время кого-то ищет, он перебирает старые бумаги Старк Индастриз, чтобы между строк снова выцепить имя Пеппер, он листает старые сводки новостей, чтобы из контекста вырвать «Капитан Америка и Железный Человек», это звучит уже как-то нелепо немного, как будто из другой жизни, дыра в груди начинает ныть, когда он рассматривает старые фотографии времён войны и усмехается в лицо Кэпа — он выплескивает виски на экран монитора и матерится сквозь зубы, — он надеется, что человеку там тоже больно, но правда в том, что человек по имени Тони Старк нахуй никому не сдался.

(Люди идут за Стивом Роджерсом, потому что он тот, кто он есть.  
Люди отворачиваются от Тони Старка, потому что он Тони Старк.  
По сути, разницы никакой нет.)

Простой способ со всем справиться: если повторять себе перед зеркалом каждое утро, что проебался не ты, есть определённый шанс самому в это поверить.

Роуди говорит ему таким голосом, словно будь у него возможность, он бы ему уже врезал:

— Может быть, тебе пора начать ходить на все эти собрания алкоголиков. Не думал об этом?

Тони качает головой; у него слишком много дел, ему всегда как-то не до того, ему как-то нужно убедить людей, что у него всё под контролем, когда у него на самом деле всё валится из рук, и он не может перестать думать о телефоне в нижнем ящике стола. Он думает о нём в полтора раза чаще, чем о пистолете, и надеется, что это что-нибудь значит.

Роуди добавляет устало, глядя на него хмуро — Роуди лежит днями на постели и в основном смотрит телек, но Тони всё равно сюда приходит.

Так меньше шансов, что он сорвётся.

— У них есть бесплатный кофе. Можешь ходить туда ради бесплатного кофе.

Тони Старк смеётся и отвечает, помогая ему сесть прямо:

— Я подумаю.

Ты никогда не замечал, что глаза у Стива Роджерса не голубые.


End file.
